Roundabout
by 98's
Summary: Indirect way is romantic too. Maybe. /shoot/
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Not Mine.**

* * *

 **Roundabout**

When she wakes, Maki had already gone for some time. Her bedside is empty and cold. Even though she has her blanket surrounded and it was still enticing-ly warm enough to dive back sleep, she chooses to get up. It's Sunday. Why the red head didn't sleep in as they usually do in the weekends is not a thing Nico understands. _She wants her cuddle too._

Maki is nowhere to be seen. Their apartment looks dark with the curtain still closed. She opens them, letting the sunlight in through the window glass. Feeling a bit better with the brightening room, she proceeds to continue her search for Maki. Or at least, her messages. The red head is too responsible to not do that before going out.

She finds it on the coffee table. Small note with distinctly Maki's messy writing.

 _Nico-chan, I'm going out for a while. I'll be back before breakfast. –Maki._

She glances at the clock and frowns. It's already past nine. When Maki said she would be back again? Nico sighs and folds the paper out of habit. Still in pajama, she goes to the kitchen, intending to prepare her late breakfast... for two.

Opening the fridge, Nico raises her eyebrows when she's seeing another note inside. Picking it, she read the messages quickly.

 _I want food with tomato this morning—Maki._

 _Why are you ordering me around when you're not even here?_ Nico grins in annoyance. She folds the paper and puts it in her pajama's pocket. She then chooses instead to go to the bathroom before continuing to cook. She forgets to wash her face earlier.

She doesn't need to raise her eyebrows or making any sort of confused expression this time when she's once again looking at the small note from Maki. It pasted on the mirror.

 _I think I'm still prettier than you, Nico-chan, especially when you haven't change—Maki._

Her grins growing wider when she peels the paper off and crumpled it along with the other paper in her pocket. She finishes her business in the bathroom quickly and goes back to the kitchen.

How dare Maki pick a fight with her when she is not here to listens her argue back?

Nico opens the cupboard, expecting another note to appear. And there it is, laying nicely on top one of the mugs.

 _You probably better change your pajama soon, Nico-chan—Maki._

"I don't have to listen to you, Maki-chan," says Nico out loud this time.

She processes to continue making breakfast, finding Maki's notes here and there along the way.

 _You may like strawberry jam, but I think I'm sweeter than it. And pink strawberry patterned pajama you wore need to be changed to proper attire—Someone who wear pajama in the day is a slob—Cooking is easy if you can do it while wearing pajama—_

-Nico wants to slam the plate she's holding to the floor. What's with the red head and her fixation to her pajama? She was not usually this annoying about it. Nico knows Maki likes to appear neat and prim even in the morning. But she doesn't have to nag her to do that too.

She would change when it is the time for her to change.

Nico finishes preparing the food when she finds another note on the chair, hidden under the table.

 _Please, Nico-chan… just do it for me—Maki._

Now she feels curious. What's so important for it until Maki resorts to beg just so she would do it? The princess has too much pride to beg for anything. Nico shrugs, and opt to back to their bedroom. Well, well… she has to obey if Maki choose to do that far.

She opens their wardrobe. Selecting her outfit for the day, she finds another note. It was placed under a small box. There were scribbles, messier handwriting on it.

 _I want to eat your cooking forever. Call me if you done preparing the breakfast._

 _with love,_

 _Maki._

Nico smiles with teary eyes. Without further ado, she jumps to grab her phone.

* * *

A/N: Yesterdays I played SIF after didn't touch it for a long time. It was frustrating. And I don't think I'd get that SR Eli... I'm too busy this month.


	2. Chapter 2

**Extra**

* * *

Maki is a calculating person. She's the kind of people who will plan ahead when doing something. She even counts the creases on her shirt because she doesn't want to looks messy and too neat at the same time. Nico would say she has an OCD if she knew that. But no, she's not obsessed; she just wants to be in control.

And although she has lost her control many times after she met the older girl—she doesn't want to really lose it. Nico would say, "You need to relax, Maki-chan" or something along the lines if she heard that.

And Maki appreciates it. That's why she takes this—this business seriously. She is already ordered the ring-after checked Nico's finger a few times. She has perfecting her plan, imagine it over-and-over in her head before going to do it.

.

.

.

That early morning, Maki wakes up feeling nauseous. After she's done with her preparation, Maki goes to change her outfit. Seeing her reflection in the mirror, Maki tries to straighten her shirt. But her finger trembles, remembering the small box she had put in the wardrobe.

She wishes this plan will go smoothly.

…And her shirt too.

.

.

.

Sitting alone in the café near their apartment, Maki wonders whether it was better to do it like this or maybe directly as in some west movies. She knows Nico likes cheesy romance movies. So it's not out of question she would prefer to be pro—cough—ed like that.

However Maki doubts she could do it if she was facing the shorter girl. She doesn't want to be a bumbling mess in front of her. And she especially doesn't want Nico to have more chances to tease her. No, Nico likes romance movies, but that girl is definitely not a romantic.

Maki has lost count by how many times Nico ruined their moments just so she could tease her and goof around like a dork she is.

Yes. This method is better. At least, Maki can save face while doing so.

The red head thinks, while sipping her coffee.

She chokes.

.

.

.

It is already past nine in the morning according to her watch. Maki doesn't believe in any other clock except the one she sets it herself. Nico knows. And she was often fooling Maki by change them behind her back. Maki doesn't understand why she's still fallen to Nico's trick by now.

But it doesn't matter. It is past nine. Nico should have wake up. Maybe she's preparing her—their, she hopes—breakfast. Maybe she has read her notes. Maki glances at her phone. Still nothing happened.

She sighs. This waiting would kill her before long.

.

.

.

There's one thing Maki forgot to calculate. She doesn't know how long she had to wait before she could get her answer.

.

.

.

When her phone's finally ringing, Maki is too bored to feel nervous about Nico's reply. And she drank too much coffee for her stomach to feel anything by then. In short, she feels sick.

"Come home, Maki-chan."

And she's not sure if she was feeling relieved by Nico's answer, or because she's finally can go home and lay down.

Maybe Maki is _not that much_ a calculating person.

* * *

A/N: My friend asked me what's the ending mean... I think it's clear enough. But it makes me wonder... so I add this extra from Maki POV to describe what's happened.

And I didn't edit this... at all. Because I need to go now.


End file.
